


Nothing Without You

by Bay



Series: Chasing the Desert [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's nothing without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the fics I wrote in 2013 and found this one in the [RomCom Ficathon](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/321195.html?thread=2739371#t2739371) at livejournal. Prompt was "Roy/Riza, nothing without you." Posting it here before 2013 ends!
> 
> Thanks sonjajade for the beta!

The two of them and what remained of their unit had been thrown into researching what they would need to do in order to rebuild Ishval. Over the past two days, they decided upon a plan that would include infrastructure, agriculture and eventually establishing an autonomous government. Riza was the one who suggested the idea to Roy after they had a long talk over what he would do next now that he was blind. Breda, Falman, and Fuery helped out too until hospital visiting hours were over, and for that she was thankful. There was a lot of work cut out for everyone, but she had faith it would all be worth it.  
  
Later in the evening when they were done for the day and left alone, Riza was flipping pages of a magazine while the Colonel chewed on his jello. She stopped for a second to glance at him and a small smile pulled at her lips. It was still strange to her they were sharing a hospital room together, but she preferred it that way. She also couldn’t believe that they made it out alive; the eve before the Promised Day she wasn’t sure what their fate would be.   
  
“What are you reading?” Roy asked, luring Riza out from her thoughts.   
  
“An old issue of  _Amestris Fashion_. It’s the only other magazine in this room.”  
  
“I’m sure the nurses will bring more tomorrow.” He took one last bite of his jello and finished it, putting the tray with the spoon and cup on the counter next to his bed. “I would see Madame Christmas’s girls read that magazine a lot. There are some lovely dresses.”  
  
“I take it you’d buy them dresses whenever they asked for one?”   
  
“Sometimes, yes. I don’t mind doing that.” Grinning, he then said, “I’m sure there were times they wish I hadn’t. I’ve been told my taste in women’s clothing is like my taste in cologne- too bold and overpowering.”  
  
“How so?” Riza asked as she listened to him reminiscing about happier times.  
  
He shook his head, laughing. “Let’s just say I really like ruffles. Apparently I like them too much. Oh, and jewel toned satin is apparently not any good either, or at least not when combined with ruffles…”  
  
Riza chuckled quietly. An amicable stillness settled between them and she watched his face turn more serious.   
  
“I’m glad you suggested this, Lieutenant. The Ishvalans deserve this for all their help during the Promised Day.”   
  
Riza smiled back and nodded. “No problem, sir.”   
  
A long silence fell inside the hospital room. Riza was about to go back reading her magazine until she saw Roy getting up from his bed. She watched as he slowly made his way to the side of her bed, sitting down next to her. He tried searching for her hand, so she immediately grabbed his.  
  
“There’s something that has been on my mind for a while,” he said in a low voice, looking in her direction. “I want to thank you for watching over me and not leaving my side this whole time…for everything. I’m nothing without you.”  
  
Her heart jumped in her throat, Riza couldn’t find the words to express how she felt when hearing that. She already knew how much Roy respected her but didn’t think he would say it upfront—there was no need for him to. Grateful for what he said, she embraced him. Roy smoothed her back and she sighed in relief, relaxing in the safety of his arms. After they broke apart, Riza touched his cheek and felt warm tears there.   
  
“You haven’t cried since Hughes’ funeral,” she said in an amused tone.   
  
Roy sniffled, but he managed to chuckle. “I knew you wouldn’t be fooled.” His face softened. “I also shed a tear when I thought I would lose you.”   
  
“I’m not surprised.” She kissed Roy’s forehead and they held each other once more. Tomorrow would be another day to get some work done, but for now Riza wanted to enjoy this quiet moment with him. 


End file.
